An Unexpected Miracle
by mrs.mellark89
Summary: After catching Ron cheating on her Hermione has a drunken one night stand with the Slytherin Sex God, resulting in some unexpected consequences and possibly even love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. I just love messing with the characters!

Hermione Granger woke up in a dingy little hotel room with a very strange and unfamiliar throbbing between her legs, a pounding headache, and no recollection of when or how she got there. As she sat up in the bed and the sheets fell around her and as the cold morning air hit her body only then did she realize that she was completely naked. Panicking she quickly gets out of the bed trying to find her clothes that seemed to be scattered all over the room, not even noticing the sleeping lump in the center of the large bed.

Just as she was pulling her lacy bra off of the door handle she hears a loud groan come from somewhere in the middle of the bed. Hermione whips her head around in complete shock, amazed that she hadn't noticed another person in the bed with her when she woke up. Just then a platinum blonde head appeared above the covers to reveal no other than a very hung over, very sexy, very naked Draco Malfoy.

As he looks around the room and when his blurry bloodshot eyes land on Hermione wearing nothing but the sheet from the bed suddenly bits and pieces of the previous night come rushing back to him and all he can say is "Oh Merlin I thought it was all a bloody amazing dream. We really shagged last night didn't we?" She replies with a quiet mumbled yep and continues to collect her clothes never even looking in his direction while trying her best to forget his presence.

As Hermione finishes gathering and reapplying what she could find of her scattered clothing Draco rolls over and pulls 2 little vials filled with a yellow potion out of his pants pocket and hands one to a very suspicious Hermione, while unstopping his own downing the contents in one big gulp trying his best to suppress a shudder at the potions bitter taste. Noticing her confused and somewhat doubtful expression while looking at the vile in her hand Draco says with a smile "It's just a simple hangover potion Granger it's not going to kill you. I just thought that you wouldn't want to suffer a hangover because I know I sure as hell don't."

"Granger do you by chance remember anything that happened last night, anything at all?" Draco asked her almost shyly after Hermione finally downed her potion, secretly hoping more than anything that she did remember what happened between them.

Hermione walks to the far side of the room thinking carefully for a few moments all the while trying her best to recall any sort of memory from the night before and finally replying with a sigh "No Malfoy I don't. Last night is all a giant blur to me, after my 5th drink I don't remember anything at all which was the point to begin with. But come to think of it I don't even remember meeting up with you let alone anything that happened after.

I was at the bar for a reason; I guess I succeeded in my task of forgetting my problems." Draco who was listening to and watching her very carefully didn't miss the look of sadness and loss that she was so desperately trying to hide.

"5th drink shit Granger I didn't know you had it in you to get so pissed! But why in the name of Merlin's saggy left nut would you of all people drink so much? What in the world could you possibly need to forget? I thought your life was absolutely perfect." Asked a very shocked Draco. It didn't escape his attention that she still wouldn't look him in the eye or even his general direction.

"My life is far from perfect and the rest is really none of your concern; goodbye Malfoy have a nice day I will see you at the Kings Cross next week." And with that she disapperated with a pop leaving a very confused and somewhat hurt Draco behind. As he was getting out bed a few minutes later it was then that he noticed a small red stain on the sheets.

When he realized what that meant he felt sick to his stomach and he had to fight the urge to vomit. She had just lost her virginity something she was obviously trying to save for someone special, to someone that she hates above all else and to top it off she didn't remember any of it. "No wonder she wouldn't fucking look at me." Draco said to himself.

Seconds after she left the hotel room that she and Draco shared Hermione appeared inside the living room of number 12 Grimmuald Place and collapsed in a fit of tears in front of a very shocked Harry who was watching TV and drinking his morning tea.

Terrified Harry ran to her side picked her up and carried her to the couch. Harry couldn't think of what to do or say so he just held his adoptive sister while her heart broke and her whole world fell apart around her. "Hermione what's wrong? Mione you need to talk to me because you're scaring the fuck out of me! Please talk to me please!"

With her face still buried in Harry's shoulder she finally replies "H H H Harry I think I did something really s s stupid last night." She manages out between sobs.

"What do you mean you think you did something stupid? What happened last night Mione? After you caught Ron with Lavender you just disappeared into thin air. I mean I understand why you did but I was so worried about you Ginny, Charlie, and I looked all over muggle and wizard London for you but we couldn't find you. By the way I kicked Ron out he's back at The Burrow and from the sound of it Molly may not let him stay there either. She's so mad at him I thought she was going to Avada him right then and there and Lavender has been warded off of the property. She kept saying that she didn't raise him to act like that and she had never been more disappointed in him in his entire life. And after Molly started crying Charlie walked over to Ron and broke his fucking nose, and during all of this Ginny is ripping him a new one it was beautiful!" Harry had a wide smile on his face his big green eyes lighting up while remembering the look on Ron's face when he realized no one was on his side.

By now Hermione had calmed down a little and was able to tell Harry a little more about what had happened the night before and Harry was waiting patiently for an explanation. "I went straight to The Leaky Cauldron getting extremely pissed and trying my hardest to forget the fact that my boyfriend was shagging Airhead Barbie in MY bed and at some point I kind of wound up renting a room upstairs with a guy I shagged him and came back as soon as I woke up." She said feeling very ashamed of herself.

"A GUY! Who was it Hermione I mean that's so not like you. I thought you wanted to wait until you got married to make your first time special to have it mean something. Are you sure you slept with him I mean you could have just made out or something." Harry couldn't be more shocked if Voldermort himself had come back from the dead.

"Yeah I'm sure Harry we woke up naked and there was blood on my thighs. There is no mistaking what happened last night." Then with a heavy sigh she began telling him everything that she could remember except the name of the man she was with. This little fact didn't escape Harry's attention.

"I just feel so dirty Harry! I mean I had a drunken one night stand with someone I would never be with sober and now I can't even look at myself in the mirror. I honestly thought that Ron loved me and understood why I wanted to wait until I got married. But I guess he didn't because he had been fucking Lavender for who knows how long so I guess I just wasn't worth it." Hermione said all of this while unconsciously rubbing the MUDBLOOD scar carved into the flesh of her forearm.

To this comment Harry instantly and fiercely replied "Hermione Jean Granger you are so much more than worth it and you most defiantly not dirty! You're smart, funny, loving, fiercely loyal, and extremely beautiful and any man would be lucky to have you! Ron is douche nozzle who only thinks with his knob and won't realize any of this until he sees that you have moved on and that he's lost you forever!"

By the end of Harry's very heartfelt and much needed speech she is silently crying still rubbing her arm. Harry wipes the tears from her cheeks and takes both of her hands in his much larger ones trying to show her how much he loves her. "Mione do you know who it was you slept with? I mean I wasn't some random stranger was it?"

"No I know him. As a matter of fact we all do but if I tell you who it was you can never say a word not even to Ginny do you understand me Harry? This can never get out or my reputation will be destroyed! Everyone will hate me and I will lose everyone! They would never understand that I was drunk and heartbroken. Everyone will just hate me." She says almost hysterical again.

"Of course I won't say anything it isn't my secret to tell. And no one is going to hate you your way to sweet for anyone to hate. You made a decision that you regret just like everyone else on the planet has at one point in time in their lives. I just want to help you put all of this in the past and move on with your life. You deserve to be happy and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens. You have been through so much for me and I intend to help in any way that I can!

You've done so much for me now you need to let me do something for you. I love you Hermione your my sister blood or not your my sister and I will always be here for you no matter what." Hermione could tell he is sincere.

Taking a few deep breaths Hermione works up the courage to tell Harry she slept with his arch nemesis. "Harry I slept with Draco." She whispers never looking up.

Authors Note

This story has no beta. If anyone is interested in being my beta please pm me!

Also this is my first story so if there are any inconsistencies please let me know so I can fix them so this story is more enjoyable!


	2. Chapter 2

While Hermione was spilling her guts to Harry, Draco apparated into the entryway of Malfoy Manor where his mother was waiting to give him the telling off of the century.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAD HAPPENED TO YOU," yelled an extremely irate and shaken Narcissa Malfoy, still clad in her pajamas and looking like she hadn't slept all night. Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, Draco quickly tried to think of an answer that would satisfy his mother and not totally embarrass him or Hermione in the process. He was also trying to ignore the constant and almost crippling nausea that had been plaguing him all morning.

Walking over and gently taking his shaking mother in his arms he gave his reply. "I'm really sorry that I worried you mother, but I can promise that I was perfectly safe. I went out with Blaise and we had too much to drink so we got a room above the pub and slept it off. I came home as soon as I woke up. I'm very sorry that I didn't floo you but I wasn't in my right mind. I won't worry you like that again," Draco said, feeling guilty about worrying his already jumpy mother. Now he was fighting off the urge to vomit his guilt was so intense.

SMACK!

The sound echoed through the manor's entryway when Narcissa's open hand connected with the back of Draco's blonde head. "OW! MOTHER! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He wildly shrieked while vigorously rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Language young man, and that was your payment for scaring the living shit out of me! Now you are going to go take a shower and get ready to escort me to Diagon Alley. We have to get you some robes and the rest of your books and supplies since you're off to finish your final year of school next week."

Doing exactly what his mother said, he hopped in a quick and very cold shower and dressed, though as he was buttoning up his shirt he had a quick flashback of Hermione's tiny nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt the night before. Unable to control the smile and slight blush that bloomed across his face, he then remembered the blood on the sheets and yet another wave of nausea hit him like a bludger in the gut. Only this time he wasn't able to hold it in and he made a mad dash to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. After brushing his teeth and washing his face he finished getting dressed so that he and his mother could head out for the day.

Ten minutes later, Draco made his way downstairs to meet his mother in the kitchen, ready to head to Diagon Alley. "Mother, I'm ready to leave whenever you are." Draco was still fighting off the near constant nausea so he plucked up a roll from the table hoping that it would help settle his stomach.

Narcissa didn't miss Draco's pale features that morning or the slightly green tint they had taken. At first she thought it was a result of his night of drinking, but now she knew that something was wrong with her son. "Draco, dear, is there something wrong? You look like you're going to be sick, what else happened last night? You didn't just go drinking with Blaise, did you? Who is she darling, what is her name?" The shocked and slightly horrified look on Draco's face gave her a rare and unexpected case of the giggles. "Draco, you forget that I was young once too. I know the look of someone in love as well as the next person. And since I'm also your mother I can read your face better than anyone else. Now who is the lucky lady that caught my son's eye, and dare I say, his heart?"

Knowing his mother would spot any lie he told a mile away, Draco sighed and whispered, "It's um… Hermione Granger. I've been in love with her for years but – because of Father and his bullshit beliefs and ideals – instead of trying to get her to love me back, I've been forced to taunt and torment her for the last seven years. But now I've messed up really bad and now she hates me and I mean really hates me. I really screwed up with her in more ways than I can count and I don't know what I can do to make it better. Or if it's even a possibility. If I was her I wouldn't forgive me either."

Narcissa smiled to herself at her son's confession before speaking. "Draco, from what I've seen of Miss Granger she seems like a very reasonable and forgiving young woman. Maybe if you can sit down and talk to her, explain to her about your part in the war and let her know that you're not who you were pretending to be. Explain that you're a good man who loves his family above all else and did what you had to do to keep up and yourself alive; I have no doubt that she would understand why you've done what you've done. But I must say that she must be even more special that I had already thought if she's been able to not only hold, but keep your heart for so long."

Unaware that a smile had yet again crept up onto his face, Draco replied "She is special Mother. She's the most amazing witch I've ever met. She's so bloody smart, and sweet, loyal to a fault, and so damn beautiful that she almost seems inhuman. And the funny thing if that she has absolutely no idea the effect that she has on the people around her. She thinks everyone sees her as a plain, boring, know-it-all bookworm, but she's so very wrong. She is like the sun; she lights up every room she enters and every guy in the room can't help but stare at her. But the problem is I did something really bad and she will never be able to forgive me for it. And honestly, I can't blame her if she doesn't. I feel like monster, Mother. I can't even look at myself in the mirror without feeling sick."

"Now Draco, what could you possibly have done that's so horrible?" asked his very worried mother.

Afraid of his mother's reaction but unable to tell a lie to her, Draco simply told her the truth. "Mother, I slept with her last night. We were both extremely drunk and after a very awkward and embarrassing conversation this morning, after which she promptly left, I noticed that there was some blood on the sheets." He let his statements sink in and as he watched, the flash of realization crossed his mother's soft features. He thought that there was no way that he could possible feel any worse about all of this; but that was until his mother regained her composure and responded to his confession.

"Oh Draco, please tell me you two were at least safe. You're far too young to be a father and I know when you're drinking you don't always think clearly or remember to cast the charm." Narcissa finally understood her son's heartache. The girl he's in love with not only hated him but now also resented him for taking her virginity while she was drunk and vulnerable.

Draco's already pale face went ghostly white at the realization that they hadn't cast the charm. And since it was her first time there was a good chance that she wasn't on the potion. "Shit! What am I going to do, Mother? Now I've really blew it with her, haven't I?"

"Draco, you're going to have to tell her," Narcissa told her very frightened son.

He was running his hands through his hair violently and then dropped into the nearest chair and said "Shit. You're right. What in the hell am I going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you might recognize!

I'm sorry its taken so long to update but this chapter kept wanting to go in 50 different directions and I couldn't make up my mind on which one I liked best lol!

"Draco Fucking Malfoy!?" Shrieked a very shocked Harry. "Let me get this straight Hermione you're telling me that you had a drunken one night stand with a man who sat back and watched while you were tortured? How in the hell could you let this happen Hermione?"

"LET THIS HAPPEN!?" Shrieked Hermione, "LET THIS HAPPEN!? YOU THINK I WANTED THIS HARRY? I WAS BEYOND PISSED I DON'T REMEMBER A FUCKING THING THAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! I DON'T REMEMBER LOSING MY VIRGINITY HARRY!" After a few seconds she quieted herself down a bit and started violently pulling on her wild chocolate curls. "I have never felt more hurt, confused, and just plain angry than I do right now. And the worst part is and I will deny this if you ever mention it again but in spite of everything that happened I'm glad that it wasn't Ron that I was with last night anyone else in the world is better than Ron…even Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered the last part knowing full well that Harry would understand. He slept with Cho summer before 6th year and has regretted it ever since, so she knew he would get how she feels.

Seeing that Hermione was on the verge of a massive breakdown and not wanting her to become sick since she was still standing in the middle of the room hyperventilating and pulling her hair out by the root, Harry brought her to the couch and sat her down and started to detangle her tiny fingers from her thick mane of hair, all while processing her last statement with a great deal of shock and just a little disgust. He then did his best to calm her down.

"Shit you're right. I'm so sorry Mione. I know you didn't ask for any of this to happen. I was just taken by surprise that's all. It's not every day that your best friend tells you that she slept with someone she has hated since she was eleven. I was only thinking about how I felt about this mess. I didn't even take your feelings into account. I'm so sorry Mione." Harry explained, running his hands through his unruly black locks. "But I want to remind you that none of this is in anyway your fault. You were heartbroken and drunk plus you said that he was drunk too, Hermione everyone makes mistakes."

Finally in control of her emotions Hermione knew Harry was right. "I know Harry but that doesn't make me feel any less dirty. I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep." As she stood up she gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek and a weak hug. "Thank you Harry for always being there when I need you, even if I didn't know it at the time. No one could ever have a better friend or brother than you Harry James Potter." She said with a tear stained smile.

"Always and forever Mione." Harry mumbled into her hair as he held her close.

As Hermione slowly made her way upstairs Harry ran to the kitchen and wrote a letter to both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to let them know that Hermione was home safe and sound knowing very well that neither of them had slept the night before either \. When he was finished he went back to the living room grabbed his tea cup then added a very generous amount of fire whiskey to his very cold tea. Just as he is putting his cup in the sink and feeling a slight buzz from the fire whiskey Ginny and Mrs. Weasley come through the floo looking dead tired and in a panic.

"Is she still here, is she ok? Where in the hell was she last night Charlie and I looked everywhere for her!" Asked Ginny after she was finally able to catch her breath. "I still can't believe that Ron would do this to her! I mean he pined after her for years and as soon as they get together he cheats on her with someone who isn't good enough to lick the dirt off of her shoes! What in the name of Merlin was he bloody thinking!" As she was ranting Ginny was marching through the house looking for Hermione, thinking her friend needed her.

After finally getting a hold of her Harry wrapped his arms around his fiancée and held her as he answered her questions as best he could without revealing Hermione's secret. "Yes Gin she's here and she is perfectly safe but she went up about 10 minutes ago to take a shower and go to bed, she had a…uh…rough night. And believe me I was just as shocked about Ron as you are; it's a shame Charlie got to him before I did, I would have loved to have been the one to break his nose. But I do know why Ron did what he did or at least the main reason for it, Hermione wouldn't sleep with him. She wanted to wait until she was married and Ron obviously got tired of waiting for her to change her mind. Anything else that happened is for Hermione to tell you when and if she is ready." At this huge revelation both Weasley women gasp in shock and disgust. Without a second thought or backwards glance Ginny ran upstairs looking for her best friend while Harry sat at the table with Molly lost in their own thoughts.

At this point Molly hadn't said a word just sat at the kitchen table in silence wondering where she had gone wrong with Ron. She and Arthur had never raised him or any of her boys to behave the way. He was taught to respect women, and that they are equal, not to jump from one to the next never taking into account their feelings. And poor Hermione she and Arthur both loved that girl like a daughter and she had secretly hoped Hermione would be full-fledged member of the family. But after everything her son had done to her Molly knew that dream was over.

Meanwhile upstairs Hermione got out of the shower and readied herself for bed. While she was combing out her wet locks she noticed a very dark purple mark just under her jaw right by her ear. "Malfoy marked me!" she whispered to herself in horror as she rubbed some vanishing cream over the hickey. She turned away from the mirror unable to look at herself any more. She walked across the hall and finished getting dressed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep. What she didn't notice was her ginger friend outside of the cracked bathroom door standing against the wall covering her mouth in complete and utter shock, "Malfoy!?"


End file.
